


This House

by osakaprincess



Series: No Sana No Life One Shots and Drabbles [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, JYP Family, JYP Nation, Slice of Life, hint of a relationship between Sana and Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sana hates this house. But Sana also loves this house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This House

Sana hates this house.

 

She always oversleeps because her roommate, Im Nayeon, turns off her alarm, so she's last to the shower and the water is cold. There's never strawberry jelly and the toaster is broken. Theres about a million shoes in the doorway and the bus is a run away by the time she makes it out of the horror house.

 

She has to study at the library because Jihyo likes practicing for her up coming choir concerts in her room. Not to mention Jae who likes to rock out in the living room because Wonpil is taking a nap in his room.

 

And by the time she makes it home theres millions of dishes in the sink and someone is doing laundry despite it being her day for that. So she switches with Jaebum who sheepishly folds his socks as she corners him in the laundry room.

 

And then Chaeyoung is at the kitchen table crying because her boyfriend just broke up with her and Sana feels her heartbreak for the younger girl.

 

Because Sana also loves this house.

 

She dries Chaeyoungs tears and suddenly everyone is there.

 

Jae is strumming his guitar and Jihyo is singing a lullaby for their baby. Sana puts her hair up and begins to start dinner, Wonpil is doing dishes and then theres Jackson brushing up against Sana while they cut vegetables. They say little words as they work in sync, both of them a perfect pair as they cook.

 

Nayeon arrives just as Sana is placing a plate full of food in front of Chaeyoung and their family is complete.

 

They joke and share stories about their day and Chaeyoung is giggling as Jackson teases Jaebum.

 

Sana is sitting outside nursing a beer as she looks up at the stars. She should go inside and study some more but she'll stay just a bit longer. She doesn't notice the chill until Jackson is there wrapping a blanket around her shoulder and taking the spot next to her. They have an odd kind of relationship none of them are ready to define or explore just yet.

 

The smiles they give each other enough for the both of them at the moment.

 

Sana heads in first and is happy to see the kitchen is clean. She can see and hear Jae snoring on the sofa and Chaeyoung is just about to write on his face as she passes by.

 

Nayeon is speaking to Jaebum in his room that he shares with Jackson and she's happy to see that the restroom is clear to take.

 

She doesn't know how long she stays up studying or what time she crawls into bed but she can faintly hear as Nayeon creeps into the room. She can feel the older girl brush a strand of her hair away as she plays with Sana's phone.

 

And the last thing Sana thinks before she completely falls asleep is that she loves this house.

 

 

 

 


End file.
